Time: Years
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 07. Life after. Lime. Angst. Family.
1. Year One

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 07. Life after. Lime. Angst. Family.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know), lime.

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Installment 07 is here. Didn't work on the weekend unless you count really late Sunday night, but I don't. Sorry for its being late (later than it should be).

Story note: These seem more like one shots honestly but they've got more of a connection than the one shots that's going to make up installment 08, which will in fact be separate stories so that people can just read them randomly if they want. These are just glimpses of their lives. Enjoy. Oh, you know I never know what universe I'm thinking in since Raoul's not quite Patrick Wilson and Erik's not really even remotely close to Gerik. So, I can't really say movie-verse nor stage, but w/e, does it really matter?

o.o.o.o

Time: Years

Part01:Year One

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

Raoul nervously wondered what to get Erik. He had been pacing in his room for the past few hours just trying to think of something really good.

It had been a whole year already. He almost could not believe it. It had passed so quickly. A whole year since the day their relationship started to change to something Raoul had never thought was possible. Everything that had happened afterwards had felt so much like a dream that he had not really wanted to overanalyze it.

They had been together for long enough that Philippe had even come home several times already. Not like Raoul had the courage to say anything to him. He wanted to keep it a secret for as long as he could especially since Philippe had always been just on his way out again. The first year was very important and he had not wanted any problems with his brother to ruin it. They had enough problems between them already.

Yet, after all that they had been through, Raoul still did not know what to get Erik for this celebration. He forced himself to sit down on his bed. There had to be something in their time spent together that Raoul could use to think of a good present.

There were many firsts that Raoul could fondly remember.

The first thing that Raoul made Erik do was show him his home. To say that Raoul had been impressed would be an understatement. He had been speechless and he had wandered around touching everything he could get his hands on to the point that they had also had one of their first fights as a couple shortly thereafter. Raoul had considered having their anniversary celebration there, but it would have been too difficult to set anything up since Erik was usually there. Raoul had yet to be able to surprise Erik in his own home. So, he would not be able to keep Erik from finding out that Raoul wanted to celebrate their special day. They had never spoken about anniversaries or potential days to celebrate together. Raoul wanted it to be a surprise.

They had first kissed in the storage room, but there was no gift idea in that room. He could clean it up a bit, but it was a storage room and Raoul was not very good at cleaning. He could get his maids to do it, but then, it really would not be a present from him. It would be a present from his maid to Erik. Raoul snickered.

Instead, maybe he could make Erik dinner just like their first dinner together that Erik had put together. But the roof of the opera house was quite cold right now and he was not sure that would be the best of ideas. It would ruin the atmosphere if they were both shivering. Well, at least Raoul knew he would be shivering. Erik had an annoying ability to not be susceptible to the cold. Whenever Raoul stayed a long duration in Erik's home, he would always end up cold and shivering. Erik would only smirk at him telling him to borrow some clothes. Raoul knew the man did it so that he could somehow lord over the fact that Erik's clothes were bigger than his.

Even with all the movement when Erik had given a tour of the opera house from his point of view through the passageways behind walls and hidden from sight, Raoul had not been able to keep warm. Erik had not even realized until Raoul had to swallow his pride and ask Erik to let him borrow his cloak. The smug expression and subsequent "pampered Vicomte" was tinged with enough fondness that Raoul had not commented.

He knew that he should stay away from the area near the dormitories. That was definitely a bad place – though Raoul did not know what inspiration he could possibly glean from there in the first place. That place held bad memories even more than the ones of Christine. That was where they had their first real confrontational argument. It had been all out war though Raoul thought the topic on which they argued was foolish. Either way, it had ended in violence, broken opera house furniture, and Raoul almost dying – several times during the fight. That had been bad. What had been worse was the fact that after their argument, Erik had thought things had been through with them. Thinking about it now, Raoul knew it had to be some sort of retribution that he had spent more than several days trying to get through Erik's thick skull that an argument does not automatically mean that the relationship is at an end. Erik had taken a lot of convincing – though considerably less than Raoul had during their courting.

When he had finally convinced Erik, well, that had been the first time that Raoul had stayed overnight.

Raoul had pushed his luck that day. He had been forceful. Not just forceful, he had demanded that Erik stop being so selfish before continuing to force him into a kiss. Erik was compliant which surprised Raoul. It made him think that Erik had not wanted to stay apart either. Annoyed with the obstruction, Raoul had then done something he swore he would never do. He took off Erik's mask. He waited for Erik to start screaming at him again, but Erik simply flinched. The look of betrayal had been obvious, but Raoul swore to himself that he would erase that expression. He would erase that emotion entirely when it came to their relationship. Raoul would never willingly betray Erik.

It had been the first time that Raoul had ever seen Erik's face. It was disturbing to look at, but Raoul had expected as much and had braced himself. He kissed Erik almost immediately again running his fingers across his deformity. He loved Erik and that deformity was a part of him. It would take some time getting used to however.

Erik was surprised. He had expected a worse reaction, but Raoul pulled him towards the bed. They had had a long day – a long couple of days in Raoul's opinion. But, as they crawled into bed and settled down, Raoul could not fall asleep. He was just relieved to be back in Erik's good graces. Fortunately, the relief had the opposite effect on Erik and though he had thought it would be impossible to sleep with someone in the same room as him, Erik had fallen asleep with his arm slung across Raoul's abdomen. Smiling, Raoul could not help but roll his eyes. Snuggling was nice, but Raoul had a tendency to move around in his sleep and he had not wanted to hurt Erik with a flung elbow or raised knee – Philippe could attest to the pain that he was able to afflict. Like Erik would listen to him though. Not that Raoul minded that much; it was just surprising.

As soon as Raoul was just about to fall asleep, Erik began to mumble his name.

"Raoul."

Thinking Erik was awake, Raoul waited for him to continue. When Erik only continued to mumble, Raoul looked at his face seeing Erik's eyes closed and his breathing even. Raoul could not help but smile. He was probably the only one in the world that knew Erik spoke in his sleep.

"Don't…" Erik shifted, "put your mouth… yeah"

Raoul blushed and stared at him in disbelief. He could not have heard that right or maybe he had misconstrued the statement. Then, Erik moaned and pulled Raoul closer to him. Raoul stayed as still as he could possibly stay. They would sleep. Sleep only. He had kept telling himself that. They had been taking things slow even though it often left him unsatisfied at the end of the night.

Erik was touchy, overly so. Every time Raoul was near him, Erik had a hand on him whether it be a hand on his lower back or just casually leaning against him. Erik made it seem natural but Raoul was not used to such closeness. He had not thought Erik would like to be so close, but he did and Raoul was slowly getting used to it. Whenever Erik sidled up particularly close, Raoul could still distinctly sense him. It was distracting really, but Raoul could not deny Erik that small comfort.

Then, there was the first of many punjabs. Raoul could get him rope, but rope was in abundance in the opera house. Furthermore, he did not think he wanted to encourage Erik's quite liberal use of the weapon.

Raoul had learned the difficult way that when he bothered Erik while the other man was composing, he got punjabbed. Raoul had been absolutely skittish for a bit after that first one, but he eventually calmed down. Erik had not meant to do it; it was simply reflex. However, Raoul found that Erik did not eat for long periods, especially when he was composing. It was not as though he could not let that continue, but Erik's anger was always there just beneath the surface. And, when Erik was angry, there was bound to be a Punjab lasso nearby. Raoul had to deal with that, but at least, he knew he could. He knew Erik would eventually come to his senses and stop trying to kill Raoul. Erik was worth the effort and he was getting better at dodging. Actually, Raoul tested Erik so much that Erik was starting to think he was masochistic, but Erik was of the opinion that Raoul would have to be anyway to stay with him.

There was the first time that they had moved beyond just kissing and petting and… Raoul flushed at the thought. That was a very possible anniversary gift. They had made love more than once of course, but every time they did, it was intense. Raoul was almost ashamed at how turned on he became just by Erik's touch. It was embarrassing really, but Erik never commented. Raoul was just glad that the man had no one to compare him to. And Erik, God, Erik was amazing. Perhaps not the first time because he had been in too much pain to really think anything of form, but after that. He had not thought Erik would know what to do. Raoul did, not that he had done it before Erik, he was just not so naïve to not know how it was done. Erik had been hesitant, but he had definitely known the mechanics of what they had been doing. Erik later admitted that he had been doing research for a while, since they had probably first gotten together. Raoul mock frowned at that. Lust had then become a large part of their relationship. He was actually surprised that they had had that much restraint to wait off as long as they did. It was probably just because they were both nervous.

So, he still did not know what to get him. Erik was always complaining about how the managers were always throwing parties and he hated crowds. Raoul had listened to Erik's rants so many times Raoul was starting to think that he did not even need to be around for Erik to start complaining. Not that Raoul minded so much, as long as Erik talked Raoul found that he could do nothing much but listen and argue when Erik was being particularly stubborn.

"The managers are complete idiots. They're always late on my salary. They're all so noisy. All the ballet corps does is talk. That orchestra needs to learn to practice on their own time. Such imbeciles. Complete imbeciles. Sometimes I would just like them all to leave for a day so that I could get some peace and quiet."

But that gave no clues as to a gift. It only meant that although Raoul would have liked a big celebration, he would have to think of something else. Raoul had everything ready that would make Erik have the greatest day ever, but he did not have a gift.

o.o.o

Erik woke up inhaling a scent that was wholly Raoul. He smiled and tightened his grip around the blonde. He had almost forgotten that Raoul had slept over the night before. He had not forgotten how oddly Raoul had been acting though. Raoul was hiding something from him, but knowing Raoul, it was probably something rather small. The boy worried too much about things.

He wondered if he should get up, but when Raoul hugged him tighter, Erik decided he could sleep in for a few more minutes. It was too easy with Raoul in his arms to forget about everything else. Sleep, something that had always eluded him in the past, was quick to come.

When he woke again, Raoul was gone. Frowning, Erik reached over to put on his mask before dressing up and searching for his Vicomte. Pulling on his pants, he saw a note flutter to the floor.

_Meet me at the entrance._

_-Raoul_

Erik looked at the note suspiciously but decided that this must be what Raoul had been keeping a secret from him. Grabbing his cloak, he headed towards the front of the opera house. He was surprised at how quiet the residents of the opera house were being. He expected to hear the ballet girls chatting about something, giggling, and flirting with the stagehands. He expected the managers to be there complaining or flirting themselves. As he approached the front entrance, he wondered at the complete silence. In the middle of the main hall there was a table filled with breakfast foods. Raoul was standing by the table fussing with some napkins on it.

"What is this?"

Raoul's head shot up and immediately met Erik's eyes. Erik was impressed. He was still hiding and he was certain that he had thrown his voice across the room by force of habit. Raoul smiled excitedly.

"Breakfast."

Erik slowly stepped out into the main hall looking around to see if someone would suddenly show up as they always had a tendency to do. He realized that it was well into the day already. He had not realized he had slept that much. They should be having lunch right now, but he did not want to point out that fact to Raoul.

"Where is everyone?"

Raoul looked around as though he had just noticed, "Holiday?" He guessed with a shrug. "But breakfast is here."

Erik sat down and suspiciously looked at the food. "Did you cook it?"

Looking affronted, Raoul asked, "And if I did?"

"I would decline." Erik immediately replied.

Pouting, Raoul answered. "So I can't cook. You can't either."

"But I don't try."

"No, I didn't cook this." Raoul sat down after Erik did.

When Raoul did not explain what they were doing there, Erik decided to make the best of the situation and began to eat. He kept half his attention on Raoul, expecting him to start speaking. This had to be his doing after all. Who else but the patron could get the entire opera house to leave for a day?

Raoul did not have much of an appetite. He was rather worried and he spent most of the time just watching Erik eat. He simply ate a piece of bread with some spread. He had gotten Erik's gift yesterday, but he was not sure Erik would like it very much.

When Erik was finished, he looked up at Raoul. The boy had been watching him this whole time and he was not sure he wanted to reprimand him. Sometimes he was surprised that Raoul could stand to look at him at all.

Clearing his throat, Raoul stood up and winced at the loud sound of his chair scraping against the floor. "Uh, could you follow me real quickly?"

Raoul headed towards the alcove by the front entrance. Erik followed curious as to what Raoul was planning. Raoul leaned against the wall and pulled Erik towards him. He grinned at Erik before pulling him in to a kiss. Erik allowed Raoul to take the lead. He still was not sure what the boy had planned, but it was not as though he was going to struggle against this.

It only took a few moments before Erik wanted more than the light kisses Raoul was showering him in. He pressed forward urgently trapping Raoul against the wall. Erik smirked. Yes, this was a good morning. No pests in the opera house. Breakfast. And Raoul tasting like strawberry jam. Erik plundered Raoul's mouth desperately wanting to taste even more. He wanted to kiss Raoul until he could no longer taste their breakfast, until he could only taste Raoul. He loved how Raoul grabbed onto him tightly as though his only anchor to this world was him. Erik swallowed it all: the moans, heaving chest, body arching to get as much of his body in contact with Erik's, the hands that were gripping desperately to his cloak. Erik took it all because Raoul was offering it so willingly to him.

Erik only slowed down when he realized that Raoul's lips were moving to form words. Slightly disappointed, Erik pulled away just far enough so that Raoul could breathe.

"Yes, Raoul?" Erik said. He knew he was grinning madly because Raoul's hair had become mussed and his lips swollen and Erik loved the fact that he was the reason for it.

Raoul took a moment to clear his mind. He had not expected to let Erik be carried away like that, but he had other things planned for today no matter how much he wanted to continue this.

"I thought," Raoul looked at Erik and had to smile. Erik was relaxed, more relaxed than he had seen him in a while. "We could go for a walk."

"A walk?" Erik asked, disappointed that Raoul would rather walk than continue kissing.

Nodding, Raoul grabbed Erik's hand and dragged him out of the alcove. Raoul knew Erik hated it when Raoul held his hand. As much as Erik liked touching Raoul, holding hands actually made him uncomfortable. Raoul never could understand the difference, but he refused to let Erik pull away from him, ever. Especially not today. He always assumed it was because holding hands meant that Raoul was touching him back.

Erik reluctantly allowed Raoul to lead him around the opera house. At first, he did not know what Raoul was doing, but after walking through the first floor with Raoul regaling him with stories and reenacting many of them with Erik's hand still captive, Erik could only watch him and laugh at his antics. Most if not all of the events that Raoul spoke of were things that he had witnessed firsthand, and though sometimes Raoul got the story wrong, Erik did not stop him from acting it out how he had heard it. Raoul was an animated storyteller. Excited and enthusiastic enough to make every story interesting and it did not matter that Erik already knew what was going to happen. He just wanted to see the wide range of emotions play on Raoul's face. Erik had the urge to draw him again. Raoul had never seemed so young or happy.

Moving to the second floor, Erik realized that Raoul was giving him a tour of the opera house without actually telling him. Sneaky. He was proud of Raoul. The Vicomte had made it seem so natural for them to be walking through the opera house, but Erik had never been on this side of the wall for this type of tour. He had never experienced the events like Raoul was making him experience them. He gladly allowed Raoul to drag him from one corner of the opera house to the other, and when they were through, they ended up on the stage.

They stood there for a moment. Raoul was just looking out to the seats. Erik stared into the auditorium as well. This was almost overwhelming. He was standing on the stage for all to see and he was not afraid. He trusted Raoul and the opera house had proven to be completely empty. He did not know how Raoul had managed. He took a deep breath and reveled in the complete openness. He looked down at the hand that was still firmly holding his then up to the man beside him.

Raoul had his eyes closed.

"Stage fright?"

Raoul looked over at Erik, smiling. "It's a bit daunting, but it's amazing though." Raoul looked back to the empty audience seats.

"Yeah," Erik tried to memorize the look of absolute awe in Raoul's face, "amazing."

Feeling Erik's gaze, Raoul took a moment before smiling back at him. Squeezing his hand, Raoul let go to adjust his clothing with both hands. He leaned forward to kiss Erik lightly on the lips before whispering coyly, "Do you think you can catch me?"

Raoul was off almost immediately but this time Erik was close on his tail. Raoul was surprisingly fast but Erik had an idea which way he was going to turn. He knew where Raoul was heading and as such before Raoul could even reach the door to the storage room, Erik had caught him and both tumbled to the floor, Erik's cape wrapping them tightly against each other. They ended up lying on the floor, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to knee.

"Caught you." Erik grinned even though one of his hands was stuck in the tight cocoon that his cape had made. Raoul was beneath him and Erik had a hard time balancing on just his one hand, but he hardly cared.

Raoul pouted, "No fair."

"I caught you," Erik gloated, "no rules, so it's fair."

Erik leaned down to kiss his prize and Raoul allowed only a single kiss before pulling away.

"We need to get inside the room," Raoul stated obstinately.

Erik looked up towards the door and back down at Raoul. "No. I don't think so."

Raoul looked at him open mouthed when he felt Erik's excitement pressing against his leg.

"We're in the hallway, Erik!" Raoul stated scandalized.

Erik smirked and rubbed against Raoul. "I realize that."

"We can't." Raoul stated firmly.

Nodding, Erik retorted, "We can."

Raoul glared at him before an idea came to him. He pouted, for show, and relented. "Okay."

Erik looked smug as he leaned forward to capture Raoul's lips again. He tried to free himself from the cloak, but Raoul made sure he could not. Both of Raoul's hands were trapped in the cloak so he squirmed around, much to Erik's enjoyment, until his hands were positioned well enough so that he could reach Erik. None too gently, not that Erik minded, Raoul rubbed Erik's erection through his trousers.

When Raoul did not show any signs of slowing down, Erik realized what Raoul was going to do. He struggled to free himself from the cloak, but Raoul was persistent and when his mouth latched onto the juncture of Erik's neck, Erik could only moan. He hated to think about how easily Raoul aroused him. If he were completely honest with himself, whenever Raoul was around, he was in a state of half-arousal and ever since their session in the alcove, Erik had been that much closer to tackling Raoul and having his way with him regardless of where they were.

Then Raoul let go of his neck long enough to start whispering in his ear, "Erik, you feel so good. I want to make you feel even better."

Erik groaned and Raoul's hand sped up. Raoul began to shower Erik with kisses wherever he could reach: his lips, his neck, his mask.

Erik opened his eyes enough to see Raoul's wanton expression and intent concentration on pleasuring him. He groaned and realized that they were in fact in a hallway where anyone could find them in this state. Everyone would then realize that Raoul was his, that Raoul wanted him more than anyone else in the world.

"Want you," Raoul licked his neck and Erik groaned as he came. Raoul's hand slowed down but did not stop rubbing him and Erik tensed as the waves of pleasure overpowered his senses for a few moments. When he calmed down, he realized that Raoul was still gently kissing him.

Halfheartedly, Erik said, "Cheat."

Raoul laughed, "I'm getting a cramp here. Do you mind getting up?"

With Raoul's assistance, Erik pulled the cloak from around them. Standing up, Raoul stretched. Erik tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the remnants of what had just occurred that was making his pants stick to him. Standing up, Erik followed Raoul into the storage room. Raoul lit several candles before jumping up to sit on the table by the throne.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Erik followed Raoul.

Raoul grabbed the present he had left on the table and hid it behind him. "What 'what' is about?"

Erik rolled his eyes and stood in front of Raoul. He could easily see that Raoul was still aroused. He moved forward to help him with that when a package was shoved at him, this one wrapped in plain brown paper. He stared from it to Raoul, who was grinning.

"Happy anniversary," Raoul stated proudly. Erik looked at Raoul in disbelief.

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah," Raoul nodded, "it's our first anniversary."

Erik thought back. He could not seem to correlate this date with anything particularly significant in their relationship.

"How is today our anniversary?" Erik asked.

Feigning disappointment, Raoul was pulling the package away when Erik grabbed it first. They struggled for a moment but Raoul let Erik take the package.

Erik shook his head. "Don't pout and explain to me why today is our anniversary."

Raoul looked away pretending to be mad. He knew from the very beginning that Erik would not remember what happened today, but he knew that it would be more fun this way. "I don't think it matters anymore."

Sighing, Erik asked, "Did you plan this whole day just for our anniversary?"

Raoul nodded stiffly. He even managed to make his eyes tear.

Erik put the package down to hold Raoul's face between his hands and forced the boy to look at him. Looking at him earnestly, Erik did the only thing he could do, "I'm sorry, Raoul. I should have remembered." He did not particularly believe he should have remembered whatever happened today. He was certain he remembered all the major events with Raoul. Today was not one of them. "Please just tell me why today is special."

Raoul shook his head, or at least tried to considering Erik was holding his head still.

"Please." Erik insisted.

Sniffling, Raoul leaned forward to kiss Erik chastely. "You…"

"Yes," Erik prompted.

"Today was the day you first asked me about Philippe." Raoul pulled Erik's hand off his face. It was difficult having a conversation with his face trapped.

"Your brother?" Erik asked.

"Yes. You asked about my brother."

It took a moment but Erik eventually realized what Raoul was talking about. This day last year was the day that Erik had been pulled out of his blind rage at Christine. He had not even fully known what he was doing at the time. All he had known was that he wanted to keep meeting with Raoul; he wanted to keep fighting with him and it had nothing to do with his anger towards Christine anymore. He had begun to watch Raoul closer then and he had learned how much his heart would race just watching someone wake up and smile at him.

Erik could almost agree with Raoul's choice of anniversary dates, but honestly, he did not think that their relationship really started then. Neither of them had actually realized it at that time how much they needed each other. This was a special day, but he knew a better one.

"How about," Erik thought quickly, "we choose a different day as our anniversary since we weren't actually in a relationship then?"

He wondered if Raoul knew just how important that day had actually been. There had been so many different reactions Erik could have had to Raoul's presence, and his acceptance, his desire to keep Raoul around, had been the last one he would have expected. He might have already fallen in love with Raoul at that point; he could not quite say what his emotions had been at that time. He had clung to Raoul; that much was obvious. He did not really want Raoul to know that though. Raoul did not know that Erik had fallen in love with him almost immediately, though it had been gradually growing every time they met.

The perfect anniversary would be the day that Erik had acknowledged that those feelings even existed.

"Like?" Raoul asked. He had chosen the date because all the other ones seemed like milestones in a relationship they had already had. It may have not been completely the relationship of lovers, but Raoul had enjoyed being with Erik regardless. He had been about to choose the first time they met, but that had been over a year ago and they hadn't had as many great memories following that particular meeting.

"How about the day we almost kissed?" Erik suggested.

"You mean the day you almost kissed me," Raoul clarified, "Then I ran away from you? We weren't in a relationship then either."

"That's true, but," Erik hadn't even thought of that, "it was the start of it."

Raoul nodded, that was a good day to choose. He still wanted to know however, "What's wrong with today?"

"Nothing," he answered too quickly. Raoul gave him a look. Erik struggled to think of a good reason, "I just thought you would want something closer to a relationship than our fighting."

He was proud that he had thought of that excuse so quickly. It was difficult to explain the feeling, but now that he did know what today was, he sort of wanted to keep the moment as his own. He wanted to keep its actual importance away from Raoul. Instead, he wanted their anniversary to be a day that they both were able to understand its exact importance.

"Okay," Raoul immediately noticed Erik's reaction. Today was important, but not anniversary important. Instead, Raoul got an idea, "How about we treat today as your birthday?"

"Birthday?"

"We don't know when your birthday is," Raoul pointed out, "so why don't we treat today as it?"

Erik smiled. If it meant that Raoul would treat today as special, then he did not mind. "That would be perfect."

"Good," Raoul triumphantly agreed.

"Wait," Erik narrowed his eyes, "you weren't really crying."

Shrugging, Raoul replied, "Open your gift." He suddenly became timid, "I don't know if you even need it, but I couldn't think of anything else to get you."

Letting Raoul's false tears go, Erik picked up the package and pulled the wrapping off. It was a leather-bound sketchbook. Opening it, Erik touched the paper realizing how expensive this had to be.

"You see," Raoul was a little nervous about the gift, "I noticed you only had one sketchbook. I thought you would like a second one."

"I usually only have one because I like to finish it completely before getting another one," Erik explained as he examined the book.

"Oh," Raoul tried to take the present from Erik, but he was too slow. "I could return it and find something else." He had spent hours upon hours looking for that gift, but if Erik did not like it, he would try harder next time. "Could you just tell me what you want because it's kind of hard finding a present for you?"

"And what do you think today was?" Erik asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Erik wondered if Raoul was only playing with him again, but Raoul's expression was earnest. "Today. Breakfast, the tour, the empty opera house. Was that not part of the gift?"

Raoul looked at him in disbelief, "That's not a gift. I wanted the day to be perfect and it couldn't be with everyone here."

Erik almost laughed, but he knew that Raoul would take it the wrong way. Sometimes he could not believe how Raoul could be so giving and still not realize what he was doing.

"Okay," Erik grabbed him in a tight hug before saying, "This sketchbook. I want it. It's perfect."

He kissed Raoul lightly.

"Everything is perfect."

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End part 01

Word count: 5,430

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Chapter review: So technically, Erik had his first birthday party. It was much more fluffy than lime-y. Though that lime was nice since they've been celibate in the series so far.

Author review: I didn't mean for it to become rated higher than T… it's just barely there, too, but damn their hormones. I couldn't write an anniversary without some action. This story by the way was not cooperating with me.


	2. Year Two

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 07. Life after. Lime. Angst. Family.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know), unresolved angst.

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Part Two and another year. No Lime as you can figure. Just angst, unresolved angst sandwiched between the two fluffy moments.

Story note: This is a little intro to a year full of uncertainties and when doubt rears its ugly head into their relationship again.

o.o.o.o

Time: Years

Part02:Year Two

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Last time: A year ago they celebrated their first anniversary. And now, what is there to celebrate?

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

Erik sat in front of the organ playing a new song that had just come to him three days ago. The melody had haunted him in his sleep. If he remembered correctly, that was the last time this week that Raoul had stayed over. He used to be able to keep track of the days by the times that Raoul visited, but Raoul had stopped visiting everyday a while ago.

There had been an influx of new blood for the Opera Populaire and things had become busy. He understood why Raoul had been forced to stop visiting as often. Raoul had looked exhausted. So, Erik tried to distract himself and pass the time by composing. He could lose days at a time if he were composing, so he would not have to face the suddenly lonely days and nights. Erik had been angry with himself that he could not last a few days away from the blonde. It was just that without Raoul, Erik could not seem to sleep anymore.

When he first suggested that Raoul take some days off just to recuperate, Raoul had looked surprised but said he appreciated the offer. So, Raoul stopped visiting as often. When Raoul would arrive during the days to work in the opera house, Erik would watch him, follow him closely just to be that much closer to him. He told himself that it was enough to just watch, but it was not. It would never be enough anymore to just watch Raoul, not when they had more than a year spending each day together fighting, talking, touching, loving. Erik wanted to do all of it every single day of his life.

However, he understood that Raoul was busy, that he had a life outside of Erik. So, Erik let him have it and he tried not to suffocate Raoul into leaving him. He had known things would have to be different than how things had been with Christine. Erik could not control who Raoul ate dinner with. He could not control the hours at which the boy slept or who he spoke to – well, he had partial control over those things when Raoul was in the opera house, but Raoul was not always in the opera house. What was worse was that lately, Raoul had been gone longer and longer away from the opera house. He was going into new ventures outside of the opera. He was expanding his patronage. The Vicomte de Chagny was becoming quite the financier of all the arts.

Sometimes Erik would wonder how many other men Raoul was seeing, but he would banish that thought from his mind. Men were not the problem – he rather assumed. It was the women. Erik had seen women throw themselves at Raoul rather shamelessly. It was disgusting, but they could offer so much more than Erik could ever hope to give Raoul.

So, when Raoul finally did visit him, Erik rather reveled in the attention that he was given. He listened to the same lecture about his health and eating regularly, but he had survived this long without having regular meals. What he needed was Raoul. It did not matter so much to him whether he was the proper weight, but it was worth it to see Raoul worry so much. He loved to hear the blonde murmur to himself that he should try to make more time to visit. Erik was not about to argue. If it meant that Raoul would visit him more often, Erik would starve himself. It was not very hard. He lost his appetite when Raoul was not around. He had told Raoul as much and Raoul had blushed and would not meet his eyes for the next few minutes. Erik had not known what there was to be embarrassed about; it was a fact.

Erik let Raoul consume his thoughts as he played. While most of the thoughts were good, Erik had begun to wonder if Raoul was happy with him at all. They were drifting apart and Raoul had his pick of anyone he wanted. Erik had nothing to offer him. He could write music, but Raoul was out there supporting other composers and other artists who probably were not as talented, but more stable. Raoul could have a life outside of this cellar. He could live in the sun and spend hours at a time in public. Hell, he should be able to walk in public and show off his wife in social gatherings. Erik could not give Raoul that kind of life, and he did not want Raoul to despise him for it. At the same time, he did not think he could stand to see Raoul happy without him.

It was only at the last second did he sense someone was approaching him. Grabbing the lasso that was beside him, he threw it towards the trespasser. It fell uselessly onto the floor and someone launched at him. Erik instinctively held onto the familiar body as it connected to his. Of course he should have known that no one but Raoul would have been able to get so close to him without him realizing.

Erik almost lost his balance on the seat, but he had had much practice in this area. He held onto Raoul tightly and deeply breathed in his scent.

"Hi, Erik," Raoul murmured breathlessly.

Erik considered pulling away to see his expression, but thought against it, "Did you run all the way here?"

Raoul nodded and he kissed Erik on the neck. Erik could feel Raoul's smile. He could feel the boy's mirth in fact. He was exuding it. Raoul pulled away first, and Erik allowed him though he had wanted to hold on a little longer.

"Guess what I just heard." Raoul grinned and sat down beside Erik scooting him aside.

Erik shrugged, "I don't know. What has gotten you this excited?" He was fighting a smile though. Raoul's good humour was usually quite contagious, especially since he so gladly shared every emotion with Erik.

"You're not even going to guess?" Raoul pouted, but he was quick to recover since the news was simply too good, "Meg's pregnant."

Erik frowned. Another thing he would never be able to let Raoul have. He had never even thought of having children, but he knew that Raoul had. He looked absolutely ecstatic at the moment. He was so excited that it seemed like _he_ was going to have the baby.

"You're not excited?" Raoul looked at Erik in confusion. Maybe he had not expected Erik to be as excited as he was, but he expected a better reaction than that glower.

Erik was glad since a baby meant that that Meg's marriage had been going well. If Raoul was this happy, he could only imagine how happy she was, which meant that he had one les woman to worry about stealing Raoul away from him.

"You don't like children." Raoul observed. He thought about it. It made sense. Children could be cruel and annoying, and Erik did not handle annoying people very well.

"It's not that," Erik was about to deny it, but he was reluctant to lie though, so he settled for saying, "I've never been around many."

Raoul nodded. He had wanted children, at least two: a son and a daughter. He sighed for a moment realizing that he would never have that. He had not really thought about it until now and the sudden realization effectively dampened his mood for a moment. He chastised himself. Offspring were not that important. He forced himself to be happy for Meg. It was good news.

"Wait here," Raoul hopped off the bench and left Erik alone.

Erik had heard Raoul's wistful sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to make things better. Wouldn't they only get worse now though? Raoul usually visited three times a week, and even then, he would only stay overnight one or two of those times if he were lucky. And, it was always the same. They would eat. Raoul would talk about what was going on outside of the opera house. Erik would talk about what was going on inside since he always had firsthand experience. Then once a week on the same day, in Erik's bed, they would have sex. It was sad to think that when they had started it had been making love and now, now it felt like just sex. Raoul still responded to his touch and Erik still only had to think of Raoul just to become aroused, but something had changed. To think that just a few months ago, they had been unable to spend a day without making love. They had not been able to keep their hands to themselves. And now… Erik could see that Raoul was getting tired of him. The boy had seen everything of Erik and was now losing interest.

Returning, Raoul held up a basket of food. He smiled triumphantly. Knowing that Erik would not eat without him, Raoul had taken the time to make him dinner. Okay, so truthfully, he had asked his cooks to make the food since Erik always complained about his cooking, but he had thought about it.

"Dinner," Raoul grabbed Erik's hand and dragged him away from the organ, "let's eat."

Erik allowed himself to be dragged away and he wondered what it would take to keep Raoul by his side. If he knew what it was, he would do it without a second thought.

Raoul looked at him questioningly.

"It's nothing" was Erik's immediate reply. No need telling Raoul his thoughts. They would only exacerbate the situation.

Raoul was about to press the subject, but decided that when Erik wanted to talk about it, he would. He was a grown man after all. It would not do to pry.

If he were honest with himself, Raoul would admit that he was scared. A few months ago, he had realized that all they had been doing every night was making love. At least, Raoul considered it making love. He did not know what Erik thought about it though. It was sex. It was really good sex, but every day and every time they saw each other.

Raoul loved Erik. A lot. He knew he would miss not having his own children. He would miss not being able to go to public functions and taking Erik as his accompaniment. He would miss long walks through the city. He knew he would miss a lot of things, but when he heard the news from Meg that she would have a child, Raoul did not feel as bitter about the things he would miss as he once would have thought. He had built his life and expectations around the lives he had witnessed – his friends and his peers, but they were not all happy. He knew he could be. He could be as long as he was with Erik. There were a million other events and things that Erik and he would be able to share with one another.

But, he was beginning to wonder if Erik really did love him. Raoul had just assumed. He had assumed that when Erik said that he had been interested in Raoul, when he had been so possessive of him that meant Erik loved him. Erik had not said those words to him. Almost two years and the words "I love you" never came out of Erik's mouth. Raoul was not sure if he had said it either, but he was not confused of his own feelings. He was questioning Erik's. Maybe it was just the sex that Erik had been after. Maybe it was the companionship.

Didn't "forever yours" mean Erik loved him? The answer of course was yes. Raoul was mad at himself for doubting Erik because after everything they had been through, he should have a little more faith in him. They had fought and kissed and loved each other. At one point, Erik had loved him. Raoul knew it had to have been true at some point, but now… Now, he did not know. Could Erik have fallen out of love with him?

There were no more flowers, no more songs, no more attention than what Raoul gave him. Raoul had asked Erik to move onto the estate with him, but Erik had been firm to say no. At first, Raoul had just assumed it was because Erik would miss the opera house, but he was starting to suspect that maybe it was something else entirely as Erik firmly said no repeatedly.

Raoul had pulled away just a bit so that he could think about it without having his sexual desires cloud his mind, and a small part of him had been stupid enough to expect Erik to chase him the slightest bit. That was what they did, wasn't it? They chased after each other regardless of the situation. He was not really angry with Erik for not doing so because he knew the man was no mind reader. It had just hurt to see how Erik had simply and easily fallen back into his old patterns. Raoul had realized how much of Erik's life he had disrupted. He knew he would only disrupt it even more if Erik moved to his estate.

He had just hoped that maybe Erik needed him as much as he needed Erik.

That was when Raoul realized it. It was not that Erik did not love him. It was just that Raoul loved Erik more than Erik loved him. Raoul needed him more: needed to see him, hear him, just being near him was enough to let Raoul make it through the day with a smile. But, Raoul tried not to cling too much to Erik. He tried not to push Erik too far from his life with his constant visits and his desire to touch him. Erik was always willing, but all they had been doing was having sex. Raoul hated to think that maybe Erik thought of him as somewhat of a whore. It was embarrassing how easily Raoul became aroused in Erik's presence. Painfully embarrassing.

"A blanket?" Erik asked when he saw that a blanket had been placed by the lake.

Raoul nodded fighting the blush. He let go of Erik's hand and grabbed the basket with both hands. It was a stupid idea, but he had seen couples in the park on his way over to the opera house that had been having a picnic.

"It's cooler by the lake," Raoul said as an excuse. Erik simply nodded. He disliked having lost Raoul's touch. A pang in his chest almost made him reach out and grab Raoul's hand into his own again, but he did not.

Sitting down, Raoul could not help but feel foolish now. He should have just forgotten about it, but Erik sat down beside him without comment.

In fact, Erik stretched out on the blanket and crossed his hands behind his head to lie down. With Raoul so close to him now, Erik could relax. He had wondered what Raoul was trying to do, but eating by the lake or eating at the table hardly mattered to Erik. Raoul was sharing a meal with him and that was all he needed. He wanted to pull Raoul down to lie beside him. He wanted to physically reassure himself that Raoul was still there with him, but he had noticed that Raoul's mind was so far away.

The blonde was a little standoffish right now especially after his excitement about Meg's pregnancy had disappeared. Erik knew he was the cause of that. He knew that Raoul was thinking about how he could not have any children, but he could not breach that subject. He did not want to find out that Raoul was rethinking his decision to stay with him.

Raoul began to pull out the food glancing at Erik furtively. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed. Maybe time apart was doing him good. Erik had never looked so calm. Not wanting to interrupt him, Raoul stopped moving. They could eat later.

A month or two ago, he would not even take a moment to question his next move and it would seem like the only thing that made sense to do, but now, Raoul could feel butterflies in his stomach. He worried that he would make Erik tense and the man was rarely relaxed. He did not want to ruin the moment, but he so desperately wanted to be beside Erik. So, with a shaking hand, Raoul pushed the food and basket slightly to the side and laid down beside Erik just barely touching him.

As long as Erik did not push him away, Raoul would stay beside him as long as he could. A little separation would not hurt that much. At least, it could not keep hurting as much as it did right now.

Erik placed his arm around Raoul and pulled him closer. He knew that he should be hungry, but he did not feel like moving just yet.

"Love?" Raoul tentatively started.

Erik was tempted to look at Raoul, but instead just held him tighter. Raoul had never… Erik could feel himself beginning to smile. He could not deny that there were still many things that he could worry about, but Raoul had just called him love. That word had never passed the boy's lips before.

"Yes?" Erik did not think he could manage anything more than a single word response.

A little disappointed that Erik had not reciprocated the word, Raoul did not know what exactly he had wanted to say. So, he settled for the obvious, "Aren't you hungry?"

Erik shrugged, "Later."

The floor was not very comfortable and Erik considered just moving Raoul to the bed and forget about their dinner completely, but tonight was not the night that they had sex. After a few breaths, Erik was the first one to break the silence.

"How many children do you want?"

He could feel Raoul stiffen in his arms, but did not react to that.

Raoul felt like he was being trapped. He did not know what kind of answer Erik wanted to hear. In the past, he had wanted two, but now, Raoul knew that he did not care. He doubted that Erik would believe that though.

"Two," he finally decided on answering.

Erik nodded. He added two more ways that he had wronged Raoul. He had begun to keep track since Raoul had first initiated a kiss between them.

"But not anymore," Raoul added.

It hardly mattered to Erik. "You shouldn't have to give up that dream."

Raoul frowned. He knew that tone. That tone meant that Erik was once again punishing himself. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, Raoul glared at Erik.

"I didn't give anything up."

Erik sighed before sitting up as well. Raoul was working himself into a mood that Erik partially was excited to see. They had not fought in a while and that had been a little troublesome since he knew that there were many things to argue about. He was not used to keeping his anger inside. He did not know how to deal with that. He did not know how to deal with Raoul when Raoul kept his disappointment and anger to himself. He knew how to fight and argue and anything physical, but the emotional… Erik just wished that Raoul would get mad so that they could fight. He felt like things would get better once more if they did. Erik wondered if he could make Raoul angry enough to make him fight but not too much that he left.

So, in the face of Raoul's discontent, Erik smirked. The reaction was immediate. Raoul glowered and straightened.

"It's your job as a Vicomte to generate offspring." Erik stated the fact. Raoul hated being told what he was supposed to do. It was what made their relationship even more difficult to fathom lasting into a second year.

Raoul stood up then, but instead of the anger Erik expected to see, Raoul was just examining him.

"I'm tired," Raoul held out his hand. Erik was baiting him. It was the only time that he would spout out such platitudes. Raoul did not want to think about his worries though. He just wanted to spend the time with Erik as well as he possibly could. He would fight with Erik later. He just wanted to relax for now.

Erik allowed Raoul to pull him up.

"The bed?"

Raoul nodded. He just needed some physical reassurance. Erik could not help but compare the difference in Raoul from the excitement that had made the boy jump into his arms to this one that looked defeated and tired. Erik knew that he was doing this to Raoul. He was slowly killing the boy, and he did not know what he could do to stop it from happening.

Erik wordlessly slipped into bed and held onto Raoul tightly as though his embrace alone could erase all the problems they had. It did not take very long for him to fall asleep. He had not slept in about two full days and now with Raoul's warmth beside him, he could no longer fight it.

Raoul had expected as much. Erik had looked exhausted. His movements as well as his reactions had been slower. Raoul was glad for it because he took this opportunity to nestle closer to Erik and listen to his breathing. He was so frustrated. He just did not understand what was happening between them. Things had been good. They had been together and that was all that they had needed, but now it was not. Raoul did not know what had changed. Were _they_ changing? Changing to a point where being together was no longer an option?

Clearing his mind, Raoul dozed. After a while, Erik started mumbling. In fact, it sounded like he was having an argument with someone. Raoul allowed himself a small smile. Some things never changed.

"No, not true."

Raoul wondered what Erik could possibly be arguing about.

After a series of words that Raoul could not hear, he thought he heard the word "blonde" in the mix. He figured that he was hearing things.

"Nicer hair."

Raoul had to stifle a laugh, but he hugged Erik even tighter finally allowing his own eyes to close.

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End part 02

Word count: 3,753

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Story review: Routines in a relationship are kind of killer. It depends what kind of routine of course, but poor boys. They need a counselor, but we won't see that happening. It's a quasi happy ending that leaves everything unresolved. How evil!

Author review: Uh, I didn't like writing this chapter because I knew that I wouldn't be continuing it. You know why… because there's a one shot in my portfolio that sort of deals with what happens. You know which one it is, right? There's so much angst though!


	3. Year Three

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 07. Life after. Lime. Angst. Family.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know).

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Last chapter of Installment 07. Thanks to my reviewers and readers (I'd say more thanks to my reviewers :P)

Story note: Oooh, this is post-Unspoken Words (if you hadn't known which one shot I was referring to in the previous part). Raoul has to face the fact that he can't hide Erik forever. Not much Erik/Raoul interaction. More Raoul+Philippe.

o.o.o.o

Time: Years

Part03:Year Three

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

Last time: They have their problems. All relationships do though, so you can't be too hard on them.

o.o.o

"Do you have everything put away?" Raoul flew around his room. Erik was lounging on his bed watching his lover and bedmate run around their shared room. It was a room that Erik had been familiar with before he had moved, it was Raoul's.

"Is there anything that's too obvious?" Raoul picked through his drawers. He could easily tell their clothing apart, but there was no obvious way to tell until they were pulled out. Not that it mattered to him. It looked like anyone could tell that there were in fact two sets of clothing in the drawers.

"Raoul." Erik called his name hoping to calm him down.

"God, I'm forgetting something aren't I?" Raoul opened and closed drawers without really even looking in them. "There's something big that I'm missing."

"Raoul."

"What about your notebooks?"

"Put away," Erik answered, "Raoul."

"What?" Raoul looked at him finally.

"Calm down."

"Calm down?" Raoul yelled and when he was close enough to the bed, Erik forcibly pulled Raoul onto the bed.

"Not my clothes," Raoul cried out, but he allowed himself to be gathered into Erik's embrace. After a few calming breaths where Erik's presence and his warmth calmed him more than anything else in the world could have, Raoul moaned, "I don't know what to do."

Erik held him tighter, "Just tell him the truth."

Raoul closed his eyes and imagined life at the estate without Erik there. It was unthinkable. He would not be able to survive, and now that he was no longer the main patron of the Opera Populaire, if Erik returned there, he would not be able to see him very often. Erik had not even moved in that long ago, but it felt so natural.

"I'm sorry you have to leave."

"I think it's better that I leave for now." Erik did not want to admit that he was not really going to leave Raoul alone at a moment like this. It was Raoul's idea to do this by himself, and Erik had agreed so as not to worry him further.

Raoul grinned. "They might make you watch Meg's child."

Erik winced and Raoul could not help but laugh a bit at his reaction. "Madame Giry knows better. When is he getting here?"

Raoul closed his eyes. "Some time this afternoon."

"I better get going then."

Erik moved to get up, but Raoul pulled him down again. With large eyes that begged him, Raoul said, "Just a few more minutes."

Erik sat back down and Raoul curled up against him closing his eyes.

o.o.o

"Raoul."

He was being shaken. Realizing that he had fallen asleep, Raoul bolted up almost banging his head against the person who had woken him.

"Philippe!" Raoul yelled before checking the bed. He was alone in it and Erik was nowhere in sight.

"Raoul," Philippe took a step back, "that's quite a greeting."

Tamping down on his initial panic, Raoul slid out of bed and straightened his clothing. "Sorry, brother. I had been waiting for you but I got tired."

"I heard from the maid. She had insisted that she be the one to wake you, but I told her I would rather be the one to do so. Then another maid began knocking on your door rather loudly. I thought you would have woken up just from that."

Raoul made a mental note to find those two maids and personally thank them later.

"Well," Raoul asked in a voice that was calm, a calm he did not feel, "did you bring all your things into the house yet?"

Philippe shrugged, "I do not keep as many things as you do, Raoul. My attendants have already brought everything in."

"Then," Raoul led Philippe out of his room just in case his brother noticed anything odd, "how about lunch?"

Nodding, Philippe placed his arm around Raoul's shoulder, "That sounds good."

o.o.o

Erik, as promised, left the house. However, he did not go to the Opera Populaire as he had told Raoul. He wanted to see how Raoul would handle the situation. They had talked about it in great detail the moment they found out that Philippe's wanderlust had disappeared and he was returning to Paris indefinitely. After all the trouble that they had gone through just to move Erik into the estate, Raoul was in a frenzy. Erik had offered of course to move out, but Raoul had refused, for which Erik had been glad. Erik was not certain he would be able to survive a day without seeing Raoul.

Instead, they set up a guest room in the estate and planned to call Erik an artist who Raoul was supporting. It was partly true. Erik did have his paintings up in several of the art galleries that Raoul had begun to support.

Of course, Erik rarely used the guest room, and he was not sure how much worse it would be for Raoul's brother to accidentally discover that Raoul was in a relationship with his artist than to actually tell him up front. He let Raoul have his way though. After all, he was the one most stressed about the situation, and Erik could understand why.

Raoul had shared stories of their childhood growing up with Philippe as his role model. If anything, Erik was not pleased with how much adoration Raoul had for his brother.

Erik stalked the perimeter of the house keeping to the foliage to remain hidden. Watching them, Erik settled against a tree when they began to eat a late lunch. He frowned. He had forgotten to eat earlier in his haste to leave the house, and after being with Raoul for so long, he had gotten used to eating three meals a day. He could ignore his hunger though. Maybe he would sneak into the kitchen when they were eating. It was not like he could hear what they were saying anyway.

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention and Erik moved silently to prepare himself to attack whoever had the misfortune of finding him. However, the only thing that came out was the stableman's cat. Relaxing, Erik bent over to stroke the cat. It had taken to stalking him, which Raoul found hilarious. When the bushes rustled shortly after the cat's appearance, Erik simply waited.

A maid appeared holding a tray of food.

"Monsieur Erik?" She asked tentatively.

Erik rolled his eyes. As expected. The staff had taken to following the cat to find him. It was annoying to say the least, but it had occurred so many times during the past month that Erik had resigned himself to them constantly being able to find him.

"Just Erik is fine," he said gruffly, but did not move from his crouching position. He found that if he made any sudden movements, the maids usually dropped their trays. They were getting better about it though. They looked less nervous around him.

"We noticed you hadn't taken lunch so I brought you a snack," She handed him the tray, "I would have brought you a full meal, but it was quite difficult already to sneak past both the Comte and Vicomte."

Erik nodded. They knew he was not supposed to be here either. He was glad for their discretion. He was more glad that they had not run away the first time that he had appeared at the house. Raoul must have spoken to them about him, and Erik wondered what they thought of their relationship. He and Raoul were hardly discrete when they were in the house, and more than one maid had the misfortune of walking in on them. Erik could not help himself. Raoul, when he was blushing, was incredibly attractive.

He took the tray and the maid returned to the house. Finding a position to sit and be able to watch the dining room, Erik pulled the cat onto his lap as he ate.

o.o.o

It all started near the end of their meal. Raoul had thought it would be the perfect moment since Philippe looked quite pleased with the food and the conversation.

Raoul had explained that there would be a houseguest, an artist that he was supporting. Philippe had automatically been against the idea saying that it was inappropriate to show such favoritism. Insisting that there was no favoritism since no one knew he was at their estate, Raoul claimed to not see the problem. They made these points over and over again. Arguing around the main subject. Raoul wanted Erik to stay. Philippe wanted him to leave. It was almost funny since Raoul had thought that having a houseguest would be the only thing in his suggestion that his brother would not have a problem with. He dreaded to think how the rest of the conversation was going to go.

Philippe did not like the idea that some stranger would be living in their house. This stranger had been living in his house for a little more than a month already in fact. The thought did not sit well with him. Raoul was too innocent. Philippe was certain that his little brother was probably being used by this man. He had heard the incident with Christine and though that had been years ago, he doubted Raoul had changed so much over the past years that he was not so trusting. He could not understand why Raoul was giving some artist so much attention when he was usually so detached from all that. In fact, when Philippe heard that Raoul would be less of a contributor to the Opera Populaire he had been overjoyed. Raoul had been too involved in that place. It had mostly been Christine's fault, but even after that, he knew his little brother spent an ungodly amount of time in that place.

Just the thought that someone was here that had been taking advantage of Raoul's kindness to the point that Raoul would invite him into the household made Philippe furious. Breaking the first cycle of arguments that they had been stuck in, Philippe tried another approach. Even though he did not quite care what the situation was, he wanted more information so that he could find the man and hurt him for using Raoul in such a way.

"Who is this man?"

"Why don't you trust me?"

"You're simply too trusting, Raoul. I trust you. I simply don't trust this artist."

"What's not to trust?" Raoul stood up from his seat. He could not remain seated and argue at the same time, "I told you that it was my idea that he move in."

Philippe followed suit, pushing his chair back and standing. "Did he hesitate in accepting?"

"Yes," Raoul answered immediately. It had taken him too long to convince Erik to move into the house, "The circumstances warranted it though. I've known him for years Philippe."

"Years?" Philippe replied aghast. "Then, why haven't you introduced us before."

"You've been busy, brother."

Philippe winced. He had not meant to leave Raoul alone for so long, but he had been busy. He had been constantly pulled away from Paris just to keep up with his duties as a Comte.

He needed a drink. Walking away from the dining table, Philippe headed towards the sitting room.

Following his brother, Raoul felt bad for his response. He wished he could take it back. Philippe had not wanted to be away. Raoul knew that; it did not hurt any less because they had once been very close.

Reaching for glass for some brandy, Philippe grabbed it only to place the glass down firmly. He could not drink if he was arguing with Raoul. He would do one and then the other so that Raoul knew he was taking him seriously. Without turning around, Philippe said more to himself than Raoul. "Never too busy for you, Raoul."

"I know," Raoul responded. He knew that he need only call Philippe and his brother would be there for him, "I know. It's just that I hadn't known he was an artist at first."

"How did you meet him then?"

"We were friends first, Philippe."

Philippe could not help but think it sounded questionable. Something sounded wrong about this man. He did not trust him already especially since Raoul was surely hiding something from him.

"Let me meet him."

"Philippe, you will. But first, you've got to understand you cannot just decide he cannot stay here. This is my household as well."

"We'll see," Philippe answered in a tone that meant he would still make whatever decision he wanted.

"No. There is no 'we'll see,'" Raoul yelled. "I'm telling you. It's my decision as well."

"Tell me more about this artist then and if he is so great, why you must support him in such a way."

He did not need to support Erik. The man had enough money to buy whatever he wanted considering he had rarely used the salary the managers had been giving him. That was beside the point though. Raoul tried to calm down. This was his chance to break it to Philippe about Erik's appearance. He needed to prepare him before he saw him because Philippe had been well aware of the opera ghost situation. "He's a brilliant artist. He's had high acclamation already."

Philippe nodded not very impressed.

"It's just that he was born with a deformity."

At this, Philippe perked up. He turned around. "A deformity?"

"Yes," Raoul nodded. He slowly continued, trying to gauge Philippe's reactions, "not many people react well to him, which is why much of his work is done under so that no one knows his identity."

The situation seemed plausible. Philippe was willing to relent a little in his distaste for the artist staying with them. "Where did you meet him?"

"He had been at an opera." Raoul wished he had lied the moment he saw Philippe's expression. He could tell that his brother's mind was working through everything that Raoul said quickly. He knew given time, Philippe would realize what Raoul was skirting around.

Philippe frowned. If the man had a deformity, the opera was probably the last place a man who wanted to be hidden from the public view would want to go.

Raoul added, "He's an opera aficionado as well and couldn't stay away. I offered him a box seat so that he would not have to deal with the public."

It sounded like something Raoul would do. Philippe smiled a bit. Then, his mind connected the two. Looking at Raoul in open shock, Philippe yelled, "The opera ghost! You're housing the murderous opera ghost?"

Raoul flinched. That had been quicker than expected. "_Erik_," Raoul emphasized his name, "has long since stopped being the opera ghost."

"The opera ghost," Philippe yelled again, "You don't even deny it."

Raoul knew that Philippe would eventually have to learn that Erik was the artist, but he had hoped to put that off for as long as possible. However, Philippe was much too observant. "I said his name was Erik."

"I don't care what his name is," Philippe considered pouring himself that drink again, "What is he doing here?"

"He's living here."

Philippe balked, "That won't last very long. Where is he? Where is the murderer?"

He stalked across the living room, but Raoul stopped him.

"He isn't here," Raoul grabbed his arm to make him stop searching, "I asked him to leave so that I could speak with you in private."

"What does he have over you? I can find out and make things better, Raoul."

"He's not blackmailing me," Raoul said in frustration, "He just isn't."

o.o.o

Erik had followed them towards the sitting room. He was glad that there were a lot of windows in this particular room and that they were open. The brothers were shouting loud enough that he could actually hear their conversation. Raoul was not handling the situation very well. He had told Erik that he would try not to raise his voice. Erik smirked. Raoul had raised his voice several times already.

It was difficult keeping himself outside the building. He could easily see how much Raoul was suffering. He had expected Raoul to break down sooner because the boy could not lie for the life of him. Actually, Erik knew that was false. Raoul could lie. He was good at it. The boy just could not lie to the people he loved.

He could not lie to Erik, and Erik was fairly certain that he could not stand to lie to his brother. Yet, here he was doing so. Erik wondered if he should have talked Raoul out of this plan. Maybe if he made Raoul realize that he did not mind if Raoul told Philippe about their relationship then they would not be arguing right now.

As much as Erik said he did not care, he knew he cared more than he liked to admit. Philippe was closer to Raoul than Erik could hope to be because they had grown up together. It was not fair in Erik's opinion and he could not help himself when he glared at Philippe from time to time.

He wondered how long it would take before Raoul just broke down and told Philippe about their relationship.

o.o.o

"You just don't understand!" Raoul yelled in frustration.

He was throwing a fit and he knew it. He turned away from his brother to hide the shameful tears that clung to the corner of his eyes. He had never felt so helpless in his life. How many times had they been over this? How many times had he tried to explain that Erik was important to him, that Erik was necessary in his life, that Erik...?

Raoul sighed. Maybe he had not used those exact words, but his brother should have understood that. Raoul would not have fought so hard for the man if he were really just an artist. He knew that he was just going to have to admit the truth. Then, maybe Philippe would understand.

His brother had always been the only person whose opinion counted. He relied on him because Philippe was the only family he knew, and he could not let that go. He could not let Erik go either.

Running a hand through his hair, Raoul sighed. He did not know how to get through to Philippe. He did not know if it was possible. They had been yelling at each other for hours now. This was the third break in the yelling match, and Raoul wondered if he could continue like this.

Philippe, however, calmed down. Raoul was hiding something from him and rather poorly. He had an idea of what that was, but he refused to jump to conclusions. He hated to think that he could be right. Seeing the tears in Raoul's eyes, he realized that he was hurting his brother. That thought made every other consideration disappear for the moment. He wanted Raoul to be happy, but he also wanted to protect him. Right now, he knew that he could not do both. Putting aside his protective behaviour for a moment, he begged Raoul.

"Then help me understand, Raoul."

Raoul slumped against the nearest wall feeling his legs give way. Why was he trying so hard to hide what was between them? It was the most obvious reason for Erik to be staying in the house. Erik did not care if Philippe knew. Raoul knew it was his selfishness that had made him lie to his brother. He had been too afraid of rejection after his brother found out.

Burying his face in his hands, he said just loud enough that there would be no way for Philippe to misunderstand the words. "I love him."

Raoul kept his head down. He did not want to see Philippe's reaction. He knew he was a coward for it, but he just could not see disappointment in Philippe's eyes.

Philippe stood there shocked even though he had already suspected as much. Sitting down in the nearest seat, Philippe placed his head in his hands just trying to think. He did not want to say the wrong thing considering how Raoul was reacting already. He had heard the resignation in his brother's voice. He knew what Raoul was expecting from him, and he would never disown him. He just needed to think first.

Raoul loved a man. But apparently, Raoul was happy loving a man, so Philippe would accept that as readily as he had accepted the fact that Raoul had loved someone below his station. Philippe cursed, well, Raoul still loved someone below his station and that person was a man. He could handle this though. Philippe focused solely on the fact that Raoul was happy. He hoped he was. Right now, he could not actually tell.

Philippe could not help but wonder if he should have seen it coming. Had there been signs that Raoul would love a man? If anyone else found out, their family name would be ruined. They would be ruined and treated as outcasts. How would Philippe explain why his brother never married? There were so many problems with this.

He looked up across the room and Raoul was still sitting on the floor. His knees were pulled up and his face hidden from view.

"Are you happy?" Philippe asked.

Raoul looked up and Philippe was relieved to see that he had not been crying. He hated making his brother cry.

"Right now?" Raoul asked tentatively.

Philippe laughed. "No, not right now. I mean with _him_."

Raoul looked away. He smiled to himself and thought of how he could not imagine being happier than when he was with Erik.

The smile spoke volumes to Philippe so when Raoul answered a quiet "yes," Philippe knew the word did no justice to how Raoul felt with the ghost, with Erik.

The opera ghost. Of all the men that Raoul could fall in love with, it had to be the ghost. If he thought Raoul could have made up a worse situation than this to greet him home with, Philippe would have assumed this was some kind of twisted joke, but it was not.

It was not like Philippe had never known some of his peers had a similar preference towards men. The outcome was always the same; they married and lived miserable lives as they had secret trysts at night. Their wives and children all suffered, some more than others, but there was a betrayal there that Philippe would never wish on anyone. At least Raoul was not going to pretend though Philippe wondered if that was the best course of action.

Then, there was the fact that the ghost was a murderer. He was a ghost. Taking a deep breath, Philippe tried to think rationally. Raoul would not love someone who hurt him. At the thought, Philippe took a closer look at Raoul, but he could not really see much skin. Raoul had not looked injured. He was sure he would have noticed bruises or wounds on him. No, Raoul was not injured. Could the man have really changed? It would be a shock, but knowing Raoul, he had probably charmed the man into being a different person. It would not be the first time that it happened.

Philippe could always keep a close eye on the man and threaten him that if he ever hurt Raoul, then he would have no problem killing him slowly. Philippe never made idle threats.

Unfortunately, the part that was actually bothering Philippe the most was that someone had taken Raoul away from him. Raoul, his sweet little brother who looked up to him, was fighting him over this man, yelling at him. Philippe had never thought that one day Raoul would argue with him so obstinately. Even as a child, Raoul had done everything Philippe had asked of him with a smile and an adoring gaze. Looking at the clock, Philippe was only hurt more to realize that they had been arguing for hours now. He had not seen Raoul this passionate about something in a very long time. Someone was taking his dear little brother away from him.

"I need to see this man." Philippe stated evenly. He walked over to Raoul and placed his hand on Raoul's head, "I trust you."

His brother looked up at him with a hopeful expression. "Do you…?"

Philippe crouched so that they were eye to eye. Grinning he leaned his forehead against Raoul's like he had done when Raoul had been a lot younger, "I want to meet the man that stole you away from me."

Laughing, Raoul hugged Philippe making him lose his balance. "You're my brother. I can't be stolen away from that."

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End Installment 07

Word count: 4,131

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)

Chapter review: Damn, that turned out to be more Raoul+Philippe interaction. If I didn't firmly believe in Erik/Raoul, I would actually slash Raoul and Philippe (I have no problems with incest apparently). But there is none of that here. Just a brother complex actually. I think that's actually really cute. Poor Erik has competition. You know he's outside (OO). I was planning to write their actual confrontation but decided to leave it to your imagination.

You should know where a part of this chapter came from. If you don't, then it's "U" from the alphabet game (with a few changes to keep with the storyline). Go check it out in my xanga or livejournal. There's a link there (you can get a link to there from my profile). Author review: The next installment is going to be separate. They're actual one shots and one of them might be a lemon.


End file.
